


Of Sounds and Frequencies

by Helena Isis (AmaUzume)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/Helena%20Isis
Summary: Chapter 1: "The first time he heard her laugh was when he met her.  It was a warrior’s laugh, excitement at the prospect of a formidable opponent......."





	Of Sounds and Frequencies

**Author's Note:**

> A place to put my various Cynco fics!

The first time Cisco heard Cindy’s laugh was when he met her. It was a warrior’s laugh, excitement at the prospect of a formidable opponent. The formidable part remains to be seen.

The first time he heard her laugh in delight was when he took her to the Central City Aquarium and she saw the otter exhibit. Her laugh rang out while she waved at the otters who then waved back. He may or may not have brought her an otter plushie at the gift shop to hear that laugh again.

The first time he heard her laugh in sexual dominance was when they were making out on his couch and her hand slipped down his chest to stroke him through his pants. Her laugh was low and earthy when he groaned in her ear.

***************************************

The first time he heard her moan it was in pain. She has sustained an injury to her side during a battle with a runaway breecher who decided to acquire a hostage while on Earth 1. The day was saved and she was medically cleared with instructions to take it easy. But that moan haunted him for days….

The first time he heard her moan in happiness was when they went out for ice cream. She tried coffee ice cream for the first time and he heard her moan around the spoon at the sweet, slightly bitter taste of the frozen dessert. That particular moan replaced the pain filled one in his dreams.

The first time he heard her moan in pleasure was when he slipped his hand under her cotton sundress while lightly biting her neck. She likes a little pain with her pleasure. He makes a note of it as he fingers the edge of her panties.

***************************************

The first time she screams his name is in fear after Weather Wizard landed an arctic blast on him. When Weather Wizard was finally captured and sent back to Iron Heights, she berated him for being reckless. He just grabbed her hand and listened her lecture.

The next time she screams his name, it was in happy excitement. They were on a different Earth, Earth 23 to be exact, enjoying a beautiful purplish sunset on the edge of a cliff. He then grabbed her hand pulled her close as he fell backwards off the cliff, to show her he finally mastered trust-fall breeches (and maybe a little payback for their first goodbye). He held her close as he immediately opened a breach to his Earth (and his couch) Her happy scream resounded in his ear as she held onto him tight while they sailed through spacetime.

The third time she screams his name was when he went down on her. Cisco was told by his previous partners his oral skills were on point. Add in his new powers and some discreet advice from Barry on how to incorporate his powers, he was unstoppable. Or at least, he thought so and judging by the way she was gripping his hair and screaming his name, she agreed. After the third orgasm, she pulled him by the chin to her lips to kiss him, tasting herself and the ice cream they just enjoyed. She then flipped him onto his back and began kissing down his chest, proceeding to return the favor.

***************************************

The first time he heard her say “I love you” was when while they were spooning on his couch, watching “Empire Strikes Back”. As Leia professed her love to Han, Cisco remembers when he told her “I love you”. She threw him a dumbstruck look, a blush coming across her freckled face. He kissed her cheek and told her she didn't have to say it back as she attempted to stammer out a reply. When Han was lowered into the carbonite, he heard a soft voice saying “I love you”. “I know,” he replied, kissing her hair while holding her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are certainly welcome!


End file.
